1. Field of the Invention
A collator apparatus is disclosed in which computer controlled sensors monitor that one sheet or multiple sheets are received from upstream process equipment and aligned (aligned and combined for multiple sheets) into a packet that has each sheet's leading edge aligned and then delivers the aligned packet to downstream processing equipment. More specifically, the subject apparatus is a collator that prepares a leading-edge-aligned packet from one or more variable length sheets delivered from upstream components and outputs the leading-edge-aligned packet to a folding apparatus for eventual insertion into a mailing envelope and includes computer-facilitated error-sensor means that monitors the collator's contents and determines optimal timing in the actuation of the collator's output delivery mechanisms.
2. Description of the Background Art
Large volume mailings, such as periodic billing operations and mass advertising, require high speed processing of large numbers of mail packets or statements for delivery to customers or prospective customers, often these packets or statement contain one or more inserts and a return envelope. Periodic billing statements, such as those prepared in typical monthly billing operations, each billing statement generally includes a plurality of pages, forms, or sheets of printed material which are ultimately sent to a customer in a single envelope. The billing statement must be correctly organized, collated, folded, and inserted into envelopes for mailing to customers. A variety of high-volume or bulk mail processing systems and methods are known for performing such mail preparation operations, and generally operate at high speeds under computer control.
For assembling multiple sheets of documents, various types of collators exist, as are illustrated in the following patents.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,399, issued to the assignee of the subject invention, is a vertical tray collator with a sheet discharge pusher member. A multi-tray collator creates document packets, each packet with one or more sheets, as directed by a computer. A plurality of inputting mechanisms, from one or more directions, feeds sheets into the trays where collation occurs. The collated document packets are then transferred by outputting means to subsequent processor equipment.
Described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,773, issued to the assignee of the subject invention, is a collator apparatus for collation of a plurality of sheets having varying lengths of widths. Each sheet drops, by gravity from a sheet source, into a tray of the collator and the leading edge of each sheet aligns against a stopper. Once all of the sheets in a desired document packet are registered in the tray, a controlling computer directs a plurality of pincher rollers to engage the leading edge of the sheet-stacked document packet and to remove the packet from the tray.
Disclosed in British Patent No. 1538-066 is a collating device that assembles pages of a book or booklet. Two height-staggered platforms receive incoming pages and pushers then merge the received pages into a compiled stack.
An accumulator is related in U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,870. Pages are delivered from an upper level conveyor to a lower level working area. At the start of the lower level working area single sheets accumulate in a set against a gate. When the gate opens pinch rollers propel the set of sheets to the working area.
A mechanism for assembling a personalized letter assembly is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,856. An envelope and insert pages are matched and assembled into a final mailing packet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,853 describes a device for conveying a bundle of sheets from a first location to a second location. An abutment strip stops incoming pages until the bundle is created. When activated, a cam mechanism coupled to the abutment strip then raises the abutment strip and paired pinch-rollers move the bundle to the second location.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,505 provides a mail preparation system that includes an inserter than functions as a type of envelope/insert pages collator in which a mailing packet is generated.
A sheet compiler that has a drive means for removing a compiled set of sheets is related in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,383. A sheet stacker registers a group of incoming sheets into a complete set and then ejects the complete set by retracting registration members. Sheet traction is by means of traditional pinch rollers that retract as the set is formed and engaged to effect ejection.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,687 discloses a high speed stream fed stacker in which sheet are collated as they exit paired belts in an overlapping fashion. A flow interrupting arm merely blocks the flow of overlapping sheets, as directed by the counter, to create a desired stack of pages.
A finishing apparatus for stapling sheets that are stacked in a first-to-last or reverse order is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,249. A plurality of sheets collect in either an “up” or “down” orientation by means of entering a holding tray by a first or second means, respectively. Movable stop members block a stack from exiting the holding tray until directed to do so and then are transferred by suitable means. The stack can be stapled from either side by means of paired stapling means located proximate opposite edges of the holding tray.
The foregoing information and patents reflect the state of the art of which the applicant is aware and are tendered with the view toward discharging applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information which may be pertinent in the examination of this application. It is respectfully submitted, however, that none of these patents teaches or renders obvious, singly or when considered in combination, applicant's claimed invention.